An operating attachment, which is provided with a rotatable handling part, is known from DE 199 62 291 A1, for example. An operating attachment of modular design is described therein. Depending on the selection of the handling part and on the function, it is to be possible that the handling part must either be held (momentary-contact mode of operation) or, in the alternative, latches in response to a rotated or operated rotary control position. If the handling part latches in its rotary control position, the associated push button or switch is permanently operated via the operating element of the operating attachment. If the handling part does not latch in its rotary control position, it must be held manually there for as long as the associated electric push button or switch is to be operated.
The operating attachment according to DE 199 62 291 A1 includes encoding elements of varying designs. Depending on whether the handling part is to operate so as to latch or so as to have momentary contact, encoding elements of varying designs are inserted into the housing of the operating attachment on a rear side opposite to the handling part. The operation between the latched and the momentary mode can be changed accordingly by exchanging the encoding elements.